1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key pad assembly and a mobile communication terminal having the same, and more particularly, to a key pad assembly mounted at a mobile communication terminal so as to be exposed outwardly and pressed by a user for implementation of a specific function, and a mobile communication terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile communication terminal is a portable wireless communication device. The mobile communication terminal includes a bar type, a flip type that a cover is rotatably mounted at a bar-shaped key pad, a slide type that a cover is opened and closed by a sliding, and a folder type that a display portion such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a key pad portion are separately opened and closed on a body portion. Recently, the mobile communication terminal includes a watch phone having a watch shape.
Even if the mobile communication terminal has various functions or various forms, a portable characteristic of the mobile communication terminal has to be maintained.
When the mobile communication terminal is provided with each kind of multimedia function such as an image capturing function, a music reproduction function, an electronic mail function, etc., each device for implementing the respective functions has to be provided under a state that the mobile communication terminal is implemented to be slim.
Among the several functions, the music reproduction function will be explained.
Generally, the mobile communication terminal reproduces a music file such as an MP3 file. In order to reproduce the music file, a user has to input a signal for reproduction to a controller such as a printed circuit board (PCB) by pressing a key pad.
However, in the folder type mobile communication terminal, since it is difficult to rotatably open a folder portion on a body portion, a key pad assembly is mounted not only at the body portion but also at the folder portion so as to be exposed outwardly. The key pad assembly arranged on an outer surface of the folder portion serves to control a music playback function, which is called as a music on demand (MOD) key.
One drawback of putting the key (or MOD key) pad assembly on the outer surface of the folder portion is that the overall thickness of mobile communication terminal of related art is likely to be significantly increased. As more users want their mobile terminal to be slimmer, the key pad assembly and the folder housing of the mobile terminal of related arts are assembled in such a close relationship or some portion of the folder housing is removed to achieve the slim configuration. Thus, there is another drawback that the manufacturing of the mobile terminal incorporating the key pad assembly into the folder portion according to the above cited approach in the related arts results in the increased interference between the key pad assembly and the inner surface of the housing, and poor structural integrity due to removal of some portion of the folder housing.
Thus, there remains a need for the key pad assembly of the mobile communication terminal capable of having a slim configuration with significantly strong structural integrity.